Maiden from Paradise
by Beloved Pendragon
Summary: Chap.11 Mika has always seen wolves,and she doesn't know why. When she's kidnapped by Darcia she learns only she can open Paradise. With the original gang, Mika learns of her past life,and everything it has to do with Paradise.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my story, I was on Turtel Kid's account, but now I have my own.

This story stays close to the show Wolf's Rain. Have updated.

Prolouge

A wolf falls in the cold snow, blood trinkling down upon the snow. His breath is short and quick as if he was running a long distance. He's deeply wounded on the leg and body.His spirit has also taken a major beating. His eyes swirl with emotion. Yet because of his condition, he still finds the strength to get up and slowly move. It's as if he has found a new hope, a reason to go on. A voice rings in his ear, the voice he has heard all of his life. The rumor of Paradise, his reason to keep on living. The white wolf started to limp towards the nearest city.

The town the white wolf came to wasn't the very best. Especially since the Nobels no longer cared. They just lest their people rot. The only time you saw the Nobels was in the air, the place where no one else ventured. It was a strange thing to see. A big white dog wandering the streets. No one dared to go near him, such a fierce look in his eyes.Children cling to their mothers skirts. People run into their homes. Panic and fear is on everyone's faces, no one knows what to do. He's the biggest dog any one has ever seen. If they didn't know any bettter, they might call it a wolf. But everyone knows there's no such thing as a wolf. They've been gone for two hundred years. Just a fairy tale now. All written in the banned book called The Book of the Moon.

Farther and farther he walks intill he finally stops and turns around. His eyes meet with anothers. A young girl who had just finished her shopping. Her hands full of shopping bags. She doesn't just shiver because of the cold. He slowly walks to her, and for some reason the girl stays. No fear in her eyes, nothing. She stretches her arm out in trust ready to stroke his silky fur. But before her hand reaches his fur, he turns once again to the direction he was going. It's as if he's not sure, he can't believe it. He doesn't want to break her heart like his has been broken so many times. But just seeing her puts her into danger. The young girl's heart skips a beat.This was not the first time she became face to face with a wolf. And it wont be her last either.


	2. Chapter 2

There's been alot of news in the city this week. Ever since Mika saw that wolf, she had heard rumors.One rumor was a very large white dog was found and taken to the city lab. Yet it was able to escape with out anyone noticing. They even found inside the wolf's cage another set of hairs. There was another rumor about a large black dog with a scar on his chest, who was sitied after the police went after one of the major leaders of the theives.She even heard a little girl came face to face with a wolf.All of course rumors. But Mika knew that deep inside her heart that this had to do with that white wolf she had seen a couple of days ago.

Those eyes haunted her every day, every second. It was as if he had been looking for her. If he once knew her.

_No use thinking about it_, she grumbled

_I'll never see him again anyway._

Yet Mika couldn't stop her thoughts swirling inside her mind, as she combed through her thick, very long brown hair. Ever since she was little she had always seen wolves. Always had such strange dreams. She tried to forget about those things, because it all boiled down to Eclispe. Esclipe who died in her arms. The reason she no longer spoke to her family. Breaking both their hearts. Eclispes dog tags laided on her neck on a silver chain. A reminder of the scar carved into her heart forever. A strange sadness was set into her beautiful blue eyes. On the right side of her eye was a beauty mark in the shape of the half crest moon that she has had all of her sixteen year old life.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise rang into her ears. It was such a piercing sound that it brought her to her knees. She dragged herself outside on the balcony of her cheap apartment to see what could cause such a comotion. When she reached outside the balcony, she froze in fear. A man clad in black with a white mask covering his whole face and one eye was just below her. He had some strange markings on his mask and he looked like a demon in the dark. The man jumped up and grabbed Mika's arm and whisked her away from the balcony.

The man clad in black dragged Mika down the silent streets, Mika with only her white spagetti strap night gown on in the cold night. The streets were empty, dark, and silent. No one was out at this time of the night unless they were looking for trouble. But even those kind of people stayed away from the streets tonight. They keept walking till they hit the end of the city were the lab was. The same lab the wolf escaped from. That's when he finally took his mask off. He had long black hair. He was very handsom. Such a nobel stance. Mystery hung above him. He seemed almost like a regular guy. The only thing that was different about him than from any other man was one eye was sky blue and the other eye was the eye of an wolf.

Throwing the big black doors back, the man began walking into the into the lab anyone who looked at this man feel asleep so fast they didn't even make a noise. They just fell into a deep sleep. Some how one of the scientists was able to pull the alarm button before he too fell asleep, but it didn't do him any good. There was no one to hear it. After only a few minutes the wolf eyed man and Mika made it to large heavey set doors leading to the main lab. Only a blonde scientist with pale skin was inside the lab, the other scientists probably fled in fear. The woman tried to save her experiment, fighting the man back. But she too fell under the sleeping spell.

The experiment the blonde lady has been trying to save was a girl. The girl was in an orb, her arms chained out. She wore some kind of white suite, but Mika couldn't really tell. The man in black stroked the orb and whispered to it.

_It's finally time to wake Cheza._

The man pressed a few buttons and the orb began to open and water came out splashing everywhere. The young girl gasped for air and started coughing up any water still left in her lungs. When she opened her eyes they were a little darker pink than her hair. The most odd thing about this maiden is the fact that she smelled of Lunar flowers. The last thing you would expect to see or smell in a broken down city. The man unchained the maiden and carried her out the way he came in, beconning for Mika to follow.

Back to the street they came when the man stopped on a bridge and looked down. When Mika looked down she saw two young boys. One had black hair with a jacket on and blue jeans and the other had light brown hair and wore a yellow jacket. Yet some how Mika knew that they weren't boys but wolves, and the one with the black hair was the white wolf she had seen earlier.

Surprisling the man dresssed in black also knew who they were and he spoke to them in a dark, rich, voice.

_A little too late_, he called down

_The flower maiden and queen are mine, maybe we will meet again in Paradise. Intill then good bye._

With that said, the man grabbed the young flower maiden by the neck till she screamed in pain.It was a worse sound than what his ship had made earlier. It was truly a sound of pain. A bright light flashed, and just like that the man, flower, and girl dissapeared.

The two wolves jumped on to the empty bridge where the man just was. Looking up like at any moment the people just there would come back. With a silent agreement, the two wolves decided to search for the girl's.


	3. Chapter 3

Mika's name means new moon.

Please review my story, it means the world to me.

It'll be a while before you know who Eclispe is, so keep reading.

When Mika woke up the first thing she noticed was she was defineatly not in the city any more, or on the ground. She also noticed that it was indeed early afternoon. She was on a hard bleu floor. The walls around her were a rich purple color. There were some gold collumes that reached up to the ceiling of the ship. Mika must of been on a Nobel Ship, no one else would have such a fine ship. In front of her was the man, he didn't have his mask on. But he had put an eye patch over his wolf's eye. In front of him he was using the controls to steer the air craft they were on.

Judging by looking outside Mika saw that they were above a very large forest. She could see an abanned keep. Down below was also a garden with a beautiful clear blue lake. Flowers blooming every where. In the back of the ship was the maiden, sitting on a small bench with both feet in some water.

_I see you have woken, as you see we are no longer at your city.But we are in fact flying to the Nobel Keep._

Mika looked at him in awe

_This must mean your Lord Darcia the third, since your so young. We'll I'll tell you if your planning to get ransom for my kidnapping it wont work. Maybe for that girl over there, but you better not hurt her. No one cares where I am and they wont even pay a dime. I'm on my own. _

Darcia just grinned and chuckled to himself.

_This is not the reason your with me. Money means nothing to me, there's no use for it, not were I', going. Just to tell you I'm going to Paradise and you and Cheza are going to help. Only you can open the doors with Cheza leading the way. Cheza was made from the Nobel Lab. A girl made from a lunar flower who's only purpose in life is to find Paradise. That is why I have taken you both._

Mika almost couldn't believe it, but crazy as it sounded it made since. Mika had once heard of Paradise and believed it was real. Her life seemed to revolve around Paradise, it had to do with those dreams and once again Eclispe.But she still didn't understand why in the world did Darcia think she could help him get to Paradise.Mika was a regular girl, a little weird but nothing more, nothing less. Mika went over to sit where Cheza was. Such a fragil, strange, mysterious, girl this Cheza was. Mika got closer and closer and whispered into Cheza's ear.

_Don't worry about a thing, I promise to protect you till the ends of the Earth and the begging of Paradise. You have nothing to fear, I'm by your side._

Cheza looked at Mika, her huge pink eyes sparkling with life. Cheza smiled and slowly got up and began walking to the plane's door as if something called to her. As if she saw something no one else saw. Outside gun fire was going off everywhere from the ship chasing after them. The blonde scientist trying to get back her life's work. The plane door opened and out Cheza went, twirling down to the ground.A flower gently floating down to the ground. Swoaring in the wind.

Mika ran to the door looking down in disbelief. Yet she found herself smiling watching Cheza escape, feeling her heart ache wishing she could also jump to freedom. Mika knowing what Cheza jumped for. Darcia came over and pushed Mika back trying to get a look of the falling Cheza. He seemed not to care, like he was thinking what Mika was thinking, yet knowing he would get Cheza back eventually. Nothing would interferee with him and the cure for his love. Darcia went back to the controlls getting ready to land and go search for Cheza in the forest below.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later Darcia was able to land the ship, now that the scientist went to look were the maiden had fallen, they were safe to land. The ship was landed in the middle of the forest with ruins of the Nobel Lab surrounding them. Mika began walking out of the plane door when Darcia stopped her.

_It would be best if you stayed here, running will get you no where._

After that said Darcia left on his search for Cheza. Mika stood outside by the ship. She knew she should be runnning but in her mind she knew it would be useless. Darcia was right, he would find her any where. Mika also felt she should wait.She stood waiting for any thing, something to happen. The silence was broken by loads of gun fire. As Mika looked up at the ruins she saw Cheza running with the two wolves she had seen earlier, and the two new wolves. They must of caused the gunfire, since they were looking for Cheza. Cheza looked down at Mika, stopped running, and pointed. The lead wolf also looked down and shook his head yes, almost in agreement. The white wolf jumped down from up where they were and held out his hand out for Mika to take.

_My name is Kiba, your in safe hands now._

Mika took Kiba's hand in total, blind trust. Finally able to meet the wolf she saw earlier, the one she had dreams of. Mika could finally go to this " Paradise". Mika could finally feel safe. Yet Kiba now knew his purpose was to protect Mika, and Cheza. They would forever be in danger, but the reward was worth it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Able to escape the gun fire. Mika and the wolves found themselves once again in the forest, walking.

Tsume- Why the hell are they with us, I don't trust them

Kiba- We need them to find Paradise

Toboe- Why?

Kiba- If you opened your eyes and your heart you might just see.

Hige- I still don't understand, Cheza's made from a flower, what's up with that. And what's with the girl.

Kiba- Just shut up

Mika- I have a name you know, I'm not just that girl.

Tsume- Who cares

Toboe- What is it

Mika- Mika what's yours

Toboe- Toboe, the mean one's Tsume and the chubby one is Hige. You already know Kiba.

Mika felt like she could finally laugh. Something she hadn't done for a long time. Mika felt like she belonged, her lost family. Yet she was afraid. Mika once cared for a wolf with all her heart. But he was no longer with her, even though she tried to protect him. She didn't want to see the blood of these wolves. Not again.

Now walking in silence the group countinues walking. Looking back the wolves could see Cheza almost go off the cliff, turning at the last moment on one foot very gracefully. Everyone just looks at everyone else and shrugs. Could anything weirder happen. I mean Cheza's a flower, who knows what else she can do.

Tsume- Such a Freak

Mika finally speaks up.

Mika- Hate to be a bother but can we stop, I'm a little tired.

Tsume- Let's leave her, she's slowing us down.

Kiba- It's a good idea.

As the wolves argue, Mika lays down next to a tree, very exausted. Cheza too comes and lays next to her, laying her head in Mika's lap. As Mika nods off to sleep Cheza sings a soothing song. The wolves stop there talking to listen. One by one they slowly drop to the ground in wolf form slowly falling into a peaceful sleep. Cheza strokes their fur. As Mika slept she dreamed of Paradise, as long as every one else did.The best sleep anyone has ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning the wolves, Cheza, and Mika set off again to who knows where. No one had yet decided what to do. Kiba and Hige accompished their mission by finding the girls. What to do? They just kept walking waiting for anything to happen. And something did. The blonde scientist and her crew were looking for Cheza again. They were so loud even Mika could hear them moving closer and closer to their target. So the wolves started to move faster and faster away from danger. They would of gotten away if Mika hadn't stepped on a twig, breaking it as loudly as possible. The blonde scientist came running to see what it could be, and shouted for the capation. The gunfire was once again targeted at the wolves and company.

Running the wolves made it to a dead end in the forest. Getting ready to fight off the army the wolves waited for the attack. No body noticed the secert door behind them, or did they notice the old woman wrapped in a cloak hiding her face and most of her body. coming out of the door. No one noticed intill she spoke.

_Come, I shall shelter you, if only for a while._

The first one to run inside was Cheza, so everyone else followed. The old woman shut the door behind her, her doorway covered with vines and flowers. The inside of the house was llike a cottage. Yet it seemed disturbing. The walls were a clay brown like color. Furniture was neglected, covered in dust. The onlt thing that looked used was the rocker facing the window. The place that every day the woman would sit and look out the window at the world that she did not belong to.

The woman sat in that rocker, and took her hood off showing herself to everyone. She had long flowing hair, the color pink. Her face was worn with age, her hands rough and cracking. The old woman opened her eyes and they were the same shade of pink as Cheza's was. This woman was also a flower maiden. When she spoke her voice cracked.

_Come here child, Do not fear_.

She said to Cheza, Kiba tried to hold her back, not trusting this girl. But Cheza wished to speak to her.

Cheza- Why are you like this one, where is everyone, who is like this one.

Woman- The Lab was destroyed long ago, the others wiltered and died. Only I and you survived now. Cheza do not tell me you wish to travel with these wolves.

Cheza- Yes, this one will go

Woman- They will get you killed, death follows them everywhere

Cheza backed away to where Kiba was, and looked into his eyes. She saw desire, and love. It was enough to make Cheza decide.

Cheza- This one does not know what you are tallking about. but no matter what this one will follow.

Women- You have sealed your death, please leave, every one else has left.

Cheza started to walk to the door, afraid to look back at the one like her. One by one every one exits, in silence. They just end up back to the tree they were at earlier. At last after a llife time of silence Kiba speaks.

Kiba- I smelled a city near by, we need food, and Cheza and Mika need better clothes to wear if we are traveling.

Tsume- Is that mean were going to Paradise for sure

Kiba- No matter what, yes

Kiba- Now when we get to the city we need to split up, blend in with the crowd. Tsume I want you to stay here and watch Cheza.

Tsume- great

Kiba- And Toboe and Hige, you stay together

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town was busy with shoppers during mid day. No one noticed the young man escorting his lady to the different shops. So no one noticed as he stole a pair of jeans, a curvey white blouse, a small turqouise jacket with a black stripe on the sleeves, and a pair of leather brown boots, from some stands on the street. Kiba and Mika came to an antique shop were the owner allowed Mika to use his back room and change into her new clothes.

As Mika changed Kiba ollked around the shop. There were many strange things. The shelves were covered in dust were no one had wished to but anything. By the cluter in the shop, no one had ever bought anything.Mika soon came out of the back room, looking more comfortable than before, and cleaner looking. As Mika went to thank the store manager, she finally notiecd something no one else could possibly see, other than Kiba. The man was a wolf. A gray, shaggy, old, wolf. In disguise like all the other wolves are. Mika could't help but let out a gasp.

Man- Awww, I see you can see me

Mika- Yes, I can

Man- You can see me, but your not a wolf llike your friend over there.

Mika- I know

Man- No one has ever come into my shop, there is much treasures here that people fear. Come I wish to give you a gift.

The man went to a black cubard near the room Mika changed in. He brought out a key that was hidden under his shirt. He put the key in the cabinet and opened the doors. This must of been the man's seceret treasures. In side the cabinet was a glass case over a sword. The man took the glass case off and presented the sword to Mika.

Mika took the sword very gently, and looked at the decorations on it. The hilt of the sword was gold with some strange marks on it. On the blade it self was the real importance. On the blade was a scence that you could look at only sideways. It was four wolves running in the snow. Above them was petals from a flower falling to the ground. The sheatch it came with was black with the Nobel seal on it. A Nobel treasure.

Mika- How much is it

Man- Nothing for you

Mika- I can't

Man- Why not I stole it, I stole many things

Mika- Thank you so

Man- Anything for the Queen

Mika had heard that many times now, but when she was ready to ask him what he meant. Kiba heard shouts from soliders. They had been found out. Mika grabbed the sword and they were away in a heart beat. Running back to the forest. When they got to the tree Tsume and Cheza were still there. Hige and Toboe came running from the other direction.

Kiba- What happened

Hige- Some one reconized us

Kiba- we must leave at once, what's in your arms.

Toboe- We thought Cheza might want this fur I found.

Hige- And I have these cute little pink boots

Cheza looked at the fur and winced away from it. But when Hige gave her the boots, she took them happily. When they were on her feet she swirlied aroung, giggling with glee. The wolves got ready to go through the town, and get ready to escape to the next. But Cheza ran the other way, back to the seceret cottage.

The air in the room was stiff, full of death. The old woman was in her rocker again, her wrists bleeding from a cut. Cheza ran to her and laided her head in the lady's lap.

Woman- Have you changed your mind

Cheza- This one has not

Woman- I hope you can find happiness, were I did not.

Cheza can't help but let a tear fall as the woman strokes her hair. As the woman slowly faded away. Mika came into the room and saw this terriable scence. She came over and put her hand on Cheza's shoulder.

Woman- You too go with the wolves, please watch her

Mika- I promise

Woman- It would of been great thing to see, Paradise.

And those were the woman's last words. Mika too shed a tear, and slowly tapped Cheza's shoulder, telling her that they need to find the others.

Cheza- Why, wht must she suffer

Mika- The world's full of suffering, come on we must go.

Out they went to meet up with the others.Through the crowd one more time, Kiba taking one more set of clothes. A pink hood for Cheza, to hide under. No one noticed 2 girls, and 4 young men. And the wolves went to there next destentation. Leaving behind there persuers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Are you sure this is the only was_, Mika asked Kiba. Finally escaping from the last town with the army right on there tail, they came to the Forest of Death. Supposly the next step to finding Paradise. The forest was silent, no smells, no animals,no life. All the trees were dead, never once living. Branches twisting any way they wished too. The braches stopped any sunlight coming through . No wonder it was called The Forest of Death. No other name fit.

Toboe- Let's go around, find another way

Tsume- Which way, it's a dead end and the soliders are right behind us

Cheza- Follow this one

Slowly the group came into the Forest of Death. Making the only sound. Outside they could hear the soliders voices. Voting on not going into the forest. They stank of fear. Who could blame them.

Hige- I think were safe for now

Mika- Define Safe

Hige- Man I'm starving, see anything to eat.

Tsume- Is that the only thing you think of, food. Hey poker.

Hige- Not funny

Tsume- Maybe we should eat each other, you first poker. You have the most meat.

Toboe- I'm not hungry, but what about Cheza

As the group look at Cheza they see a change within her. She's breathing hard, and has gone very pale.

Mika- What does Cheza eat, if she's a flower she needs something. Wait, she needs sunlight.

Kiba- Shit, we must hurry and find they way out

Tsume- And where would that be

? - Which way, Which way, no one knows, going in circles never finding the way

Tsume- What the

A owl flew over there heads and landewd on a branch. The owl looked much like an barn owl, yet there was something strange about him. The owl spoke in riddles, mocking the people below him. Kiba scremed in fury and got ready to strike the owl. But the owl flew away, still talking in till he disappeared in the forest, the prison. The silence was yet again disrupted by an annoying voice. Unexpected a bug came out of almost no where and landed on Cheza's back. Tsume pulled it off, the giant roach still screaming. The roach was ten times bigger than a regular bug. But still looked just the same.

Tsume- Catch poker, time for you to eat.

Hige- What! are you crazy

Tsume- You said you were hungry so eat it.

Hige- Ask Cheza

Cheza- This one does not eat, this one just needs water and sunlight

Kiba- Leave her alone, we need to keep moving

Tsume- Who made you boss

Kiba- No one, but if you want to get out of the forest, follow me.

Mika- Stop arguing, look at Cheza she's getting worse.

Yes indeed Cheza was getting worse. She was starting to look like a withered flower. Green veins sticking out on her neck. Kiba lifted her upon his shoulders, trying not to exhaust her ant more. Deeper and deeper they went into the forest, yet there seemed to be no ending. When they were just ready to quite, that strage owl came back. Speaking in riddles of course.

Owl- Watch as the flower withers, can you save her, save her. Will they give up before they come to water. Who knows the way.

Kiba- Please, tell us

Owl- Who me, who me

The owl began to fly away but Mika was smart. Telling the wolves to follow the owl, intill he finds the way out. On and on they kept walking, and they seemed more lost than ever. When Kiba steps on an owl's skeleton, every one finally relizes it was just a trick, an illusion.

Tsume- Leave the girl's Kiba, because of them were lost

Kiba- Never! They go with us

Tsume- There blinding your wolf instinct

Kiba- Are you challenging me

Tsume- Maybe

Mika- Stop! Watch out

As the wolves look at Mika, bugs attack from everywhere. Every one begins running intill they get to a cave, the best place to find a safe spot for Cheza. Kiba jumps up to a side of a cliff. Gently putting Cheza down, getting her away from the danger. Kiba jumps back down fighting with everyone else against the swarm of thousands of beetles. This was Mika's first chance to use her sword. But the more she killed, the more came back. Cheza looked down at the fight below, and slowly got up.

Cheza- This one will too fight, so we'll die together.

And down Cheza fell into the fight below, and rolled down under a crack no one had seen earlier. Every one goes after her, praying she is safe. When they got through the crack they landed next to giant venus fly straps. The plants were feasting on some roaches that had followed the wolves.

Cheza- This one heard they were hungry, they are this one's friends.

Kiba- You guys I can smell fresh air, follow me.

Kiba picked Cheza one last time and began running to the scent of air. The scent soon also promised water. After only a few more minutes the crew came out of the forest. Running in knee deep water. Kiba put Cheza down and she ran to the moon light, finally gettting her food. The forest around them was full of life, looking more enchanting than normal. Mika splashed into the water, laughing as the water relaxed her. Every one jumped in, swimming around. Even the sturbburn Tsume swam a little in the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter you learn of the real Mika, and what she has to do with Paradise. Her past life, and why she's such an important character. The best chapter you'll probably read, ever. So exicting. I know I can't wait. Please review, I'm begging you. If you don't review, I might stop writing, and you'll never know who Eclispe is. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a day since they had escaped The Forest of Death. And the gang once again found themselves in another new town. This one was wild. It was as if these men could tell there was going to be a full moon. Such wild looks, there seemed to be no women, no place for them here. Danger around the corner for and wimpy men. The wolves certainely felt the full moon coming tonight. Down the strees the company went, every once and a while a man would come over looking for a date with the ladies, evil intentions in their eyes. Intill they saw the evil glare from Kiba, telling them too back off or die.I guess they got the message. With the full moon every one was tense. Even Cheza seemed as if she was glowing.

Tsume- Dame, I cant stand this. I just want to let loose

Toboe- I've never felt like this before.

Kiba- Tonight the way to Paradise will be shown

Hige- Finally, one step closer

Toboe- Even Cheza looks on edge, can she tell there's a full moon?

Hige- Well ya, can't ya tell

Kiba- This full moon is different now that Cheza is with us, how are you Mika

Mika- To tell the truth, I can't describe it

With every one all wired up, no one noticed that they had come in front of a bar. A black dog was outside, tied up to the door.

Hige- Isn't that the dog that attacked Tsume

Tsume- If you could call it an attack.

Kiba- That dog sure gave you a scare

Tsume- Shut the Hell up

Cheza went over to the dog, every one tense that it would surly attack her. It's hackles up, a low growl in the back of it's thraot. But when Cheza put her hand on the female's black dog's head, it stopped. It was as if peace came on to it. A window had opened, setting things right. No more threat, no more danger. Cheza looked into it's deep blue eyes, and she spoke to it.

Cheza-You do not know who you are, this one can see. You are from both worlds, why do you hide it so?

Kiba- Come on Cheza, leave this dog alone, she hunts us when she has no right.

The group left, leaving the black dog with the crystle blue eyes behind. Mika could of sworn when she looked back, that she saw a young girl, with the same blue eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun started to set, and every one relizied it was time. The gang walked intill they came to another aboanned ruin. No one in sight for miles. Dark shadows danced around them in the moon light. It had rained earlier, deep pubbles were every where. Kiba turned into the white wolf, Toboe the brown, Tsume the gray, and Hige as the tan wolf. Cheza came in front of the biggest puddle, the wolves were around her in a circle. Mika stood off to the side, the best place since she didn't reallt belong, right? The moon started to rise

Kiba- This is it

Toboe- What's going to happen

Hige- I don't think even Kiba knows.

Everything went silent as Cheza put her toe onto the water. She did not sink, but seemed to stay above the water, walking on the water. And like an angel she began to dance. The wolves danced around her, happiness crossed their faces. In circles they danced, over and over again. Above them the moon shined the brgihtest it had ever done. Then Cheza stopped, and the wolves followed her lead. She looked up at the moon, and her eyes got wide. Everyone dared not breath. Cheza then looked towards Mika. And still nothing happened.

Mika looked towards the moon, and time meant nothing. She felt something in front of her, yet she could not grasp it. It had been there her whole life, and she now noticed it. Looking back down, Mika looked into each wolves eyes. Each eye had a different want. A reason that they looked for Paradise. It didn't matter to Mika why they wanted it, she could see there strong desire. Mika relized the thing in front of her was the way to Paradise. Cheza at her side, pointing her the right way. Everything else was instinct. Mika took a step were Cheza showed her to walk, and at that moment she took that first step, flowers bloomed everywhere in a path. The path to Paradise.

The path of flowers shined brighter than the moon, than the stars, than the sun. The path leading as far as the eye could see. A path only the wolves, Mika, and Cheza saw. The path was shown but they still had a far way to travel. No more doubt crossed any one's thoughts. No one moved, waiting for Mika to move.

_Funny_, she thought.

_I a regular girl, am here with wolves, and they wait for me to take the first step. Am I the leader? Kiba waits for my every move. Always checking on me, protecting me. And sweet Cheza is always showing me the way. Cheza always seems to cling to me,and Kiba. Maybe I do have a place in Paradise. If only Eclispe could see. He once said, I would of taken you there, Paradise. And look where I am now._

Mika took the first step. At first she began a slow walk, and she gradually got faster and faster. Intill she began to run. Waiting to see what's at the end of the flower path. To finally see what drove these animals for so many years. And yes, what drove her for many years. If she reached the end would her questions be answered? Besides, what else was there to do.

The wolves followed Mika threw the whole night, and the begging of the morning, when the sun would not rise intill late moorning, around 7o'clock. Some how Mika ran just as fast as them, not even breaking a sweat. For the whole journey she had ran, matching the wolves speed. Not eating for many days. Sleeping only when they had nothing else beter to do.

All through the night the flower path stayed. The wolves would of kept running, but as they went over a hill. They saw him. It was Lord Darcia near his ship. He had a strange smirk on his face. Everyone froze, waiting for anything. At last he replied.

_Time to come back. I let you have your fun. Come before blood is spilled._


	8. Chapter 8

The chapter you have all been waiting for, hopefully. Mika's identity. hurray : ) It all has to do with the Book of the Moon. Sadly it will still be a long time before you know who Eclsipe is, you'll learn about him but you wont know who he is.I hope it's not to odvious. Almost the last couple of chapters will you know. Please be patient. Sorry about the spelling errors, but I don't have spell checker, and I'm the worst speller in the world. Also I wont write any more chapters intill I at least get five reviews. Hate to resort to this, but it seems no one cares. Should I keep writing?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here was Darcia. He finally found the wolves. It took him longer than expected. He sure came at the worst time. When everyone was so happy, Paradise seemed possisible. What could any one do. He had said.

_Come and no blood will be spilled._

Cheza's face was filled with fear. Kiba went in front of Cheza, trying to protect her from the danger ahead.

Kiba- Get back Cheza, I wont let him get you.

Darcia- So you choose the hard way.

Kiba in wolf form went to attack Darcia, but the ship started shoting out red beams. It was like a lazer show going on. Red lights blasting everywhere. Kiba barley missing each hit. Intill with one small step messed him up. And the light hit him. Kiba went flying, but still landed on all fours. All the wolves got into the battle. If only they could reach Darcia, it would all be over. But there was so much going on. Mika and Cheza trying to get out of the way. One by one each wolf went down. Blood staining the ground. Mika felt each one's pain. Finally when Kiba fell down, Mika made her move.

Drawing out her sword. Mika went running to Darcia. Dodging each blow coming her way. Cloesr and Closer she got. Intill she was face to face with him. And he pulled out a dagger so fast she barley had time to see it. Darcia held it out to her throat. Stopping Mika in her tracks.

Darcia- Come Cheza before I kill

Mika- Cheza run, don't do it

Cheza came foward and sadly agreed to come. Going back she stroked each wolf one last time.

Kiba- Don't, wolves aren't afraid to die Cheza. Please stay

Cheza- This one knows that, but this one must go. This one knows you'll find me again.

Cheza walks over to Darcia, not daring to look back. Darcia smirks, letting the knife down. Just when Mika was going to run to Kiba's side. Darcia grabbed her arm and threw her in with him inside the ship. Up in the air they went. Mika looking down at the wolves. A tear slipping down her cheek.

The wolves lay on the ground. Each wolf not speaking. Anger and despair filled there hearts. Not knowing what to do. The flower path had disappeared. No one knew which way to go. But to go after Darcia, at his keep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcia's keep was dark.No light was here. The tiles were black, the ceiling, everything. Darcia carried Cheza, he seemed to be almost running to the door. At last he made it there. A girl also dressed in black was nailed to the door. Darcia dropped Cheza to help the girl down. Mika helped Cheza up while Darcia got the girl down.

Darcia- What's happened

girl- Lady Jaguara's soliders came. Lady Harmonia is dead. I'm sorry my lord, I tried.

Darcia- Impossible

Darcia threw the doors back, and gasped in horror. He slowly went to his loved, her body was still. She had no clothes on, her long flowing blonde hair covered her body. Iv's were all over her body. She lay next to a colored glass window. The only thing that brought any light in to the room. Darcia kneeled down to her, a tear escaping. He shouted for her,but she could not hear him. Cheza came into the room close to the Lady Harmonia. Reaching out her hand to heal her, humming her little song. But for some reason Darcia slapped her away. Cheza falling on the hard floor with a crash. Mika came running ready to strike Darcia down. He grabbed her arm with fists of steal. And spoke with such a harsh, hurt voice.

_All this for nothing. _

Darcia reached inside his clothes with his free hand, and pulled out some papers. Holding it out for Mika.

Darcia- Do you know what this is

Mika- No

Darcia- It is the lost notes to the Book of the Moon, we Nobels never put it with the original book. We wanted to be the only one's to get to Paradise. So we kept it in the family.

Mika- What's this got to do with any thing.

Darcia- Everything, here read this

( Notes Darcia gives to Mika)

_There was once a Paradise, not on Earth,but on the moon. Flowers bloomed everywhere, lakes clear as glass. No words can possibly describe it. Wolves were the only animals on this heaven, with their leader. A young girl who was a wolf, but wished to take the form as a woman. She took the form as a woman because she wished to be different than the rest. She was the first one who was ever on Paradise. The first world built. It was heavenly because wovles were the only creatures left alive who were still pure of heart. The Queen of Paradise watched over all wolves, but there was one she loved above all other's.A white wolf named Kibeth. He was different from the rest, always by her side. What could possibly go wrong._

_Down below Paradise, was of course Earth. A land were man dwelled. A place for lesser wolves who would eventually turn into man. Man's techonology grew and they found ways to travel to the moon. And man came to Paradise. What they found was great. A beautiful land. Roaming around up there they came across the queen. They saw her as a beautiful woman and wished for her to come back with them. She refused and they tried to force her. Some wolves attacked, the men panicked and got a gun out shooting it anywhere. It hit the queen, very close to the heart.Down she fell.Spreading her blood on the flowers._

_Kibeth ran to her. The queen looked up at him, her breathing light. Blood still coming out. Kibeth cursed, wandering what to do. And the queen spoke to him, almost in a whisper._

_Do not worry loved. You can find Paradise again. There's always a Paradise as long as there's a pure hearted wolf. Paradise will open when the last true wolf hidden by the blinding light of the moon is born. And I too will return to the world. The wolf will find the flower, and the queen. And he will protect them both. The flower will find the forgotten path, following the queen's footsteps to show the wolf the way, during a full moon. The gates of Paradise is at the place the wolves first step on the new world. And the flower's blood will sing with the wolves, and the wolves blood will sing to the queen as the moon goes red as blood, and we will return to Paradise once again._

_After that the queen died. Paradise began to crumble. The wolves turned on the men, attacking. The wolves got on the ship and were able to get to Earth. Where they made ther first step. The wolves went on a killing spree, killing any human.Setting human time back. No longer having the same knowledge as before.The wolves searched for Paradise, but their hearts were no longer pure. Even Kibeth's heart was no longer pure.Their hearts filled with hate. _

_The humans started fighting back, and wolves became fewer and fewer. Many going into hiding.The son of the man who shot the Queen took notes on all of this. A boy by the name of Darcia. Who rebuilt the human world,and decided on how to rule it. No one knows when the queen will return again._

( End of Notes )

Mika- Impossible, what does this have to do with me

Darcia- Don't you see, your the queen

Mika- No, I can't

Darcia- There's clues evertwhere. But the main one is the fact that the white wolf went searching for you, and found you. He let you travel with him. You've been able to keep up with the wolves this whole time. You've always seen wolves. You showed the way to Paradise. Cheza follows you and the wolves. It all points to you. That white wolf is the last, and he has proven his heart is pure. All the wolves seem to come to you.

Mika- It's true, it makes since. The dreams, might not just be dreams, but memories. Oh Kiba, why didn't you tell me.

The castle starts shaking, and footsteps can be heard marching in the empty halls. The soliders had come back. Darcia hids the notes once again in his robes, and stood up, waiting. Then the last person any one would expect came in, it was Kiba.

Kiba- Darcia, hand the girl's over

Darcia- Come and get them

Kiba jumps up in wolf form ready to attack Darcia. With one swift move Darcia cuts Kiba's face with his sword. As Kiba get's ready to attack again the castle continues to rumbel. Some of the roof comes crashing down. The soliders come nearer and nearer. Kiba get's ready for another attack, but Darcia put's his sword near Cheza's neck.

Darcia- Want to try that again

Mika runs to Darcia, getting ready to get Cheza out of the way so Kiba can attack. But something she didn't think would ever happen, did. Darcia thrust his sword into Mika's chest. She panicked not sure what had happened. Darcia took the sword out and Mika fellto the floor. Kiba ran to her, trying to stop the blood.

Kiba- Mika, your going to be fine

Mika- You knew Kiba,didn't you

Kiba- Yes

Mika- Why didn't you tell me

Kiba- You had to find out on your own.

Mika- Do the other's know

Kiba- No, they are blinded with sadness or hate. Maybe one day they will see.

Mika- Kibeth blood runs in your veins

Kiba- Yes

While they spoke the soliders finally came in. Dressed in black armor. Darcia grabbed his loved one and escaped through a back door. The other wolves came in with the soliders, trying to get in the front of the line. The soliders grabbed Cheza, following Darcia out the backdoor. The wolves tried to fight them off, but there was too many.So they came to where Kiba was, wondering what to do.

Mika- Kiba you have to get Cheza

Kiba- What about you

Mika- I'm just fine

Kiba- Tsume, watch after her no matter what, I'll catch up with you

Tsume- I understand

Tsume picked Mika up and held her in his arms, telling the othere's they have to leave. The keep was coming down.

Kiba ran after the soliders, where we came outside. The ship started leaving with Cheza inside. Kiba started running after it, trying to go faster and faster. He had to jump, up in the air he went, but it was too late. Down he fell into the snow letting Mika and Cheza down.

The wolves waited for Kiba, but he wasn't coming.

Tsume- We have to keep moving

Toboe- What about Kiba

Tsume- I promised Kiba I would take care of Mika. We need to find someone to help her. Kiba second

Mika- Thanks Tsume

Darcia stood on the roof of his ruined keep.Harmonia in his arms. He was no longer the only one looking for Paradise. Looks like Jaguara searches for it too. But she wont get there. Not with out knowing of Mika. The reincarted Queen of Paradise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so every one knows. Blue will be in this later on. I didn't write about her because Mika was gone when the wolves met Blue. Also Blue was taken away by the soliders before Mika met her. Don't worry, the other side characters will be in this story also. Just waiting for Mika to meet them.


	9. Chapter 9

_I now have five reviews. Took long enough. But thanks anyway. Even those that were not so friendly. Just like to tell ihatemarysues that at least I have an account. (ha ha) I'm someone you better not mess with me. And Hige isn't rolling in his grave because that review you sent me made him so mad that he has risen from his grave with the one purpose of making your life miserable. Next chapter will be a little on Eclipse._

Kiba walked in the desert, alone, and miserable. Just a few house ago Cheza was taken, and he was separated from Mika. A storm was coming so he decided to take shelter under a plant. He collapsed his body limp. To bad he didn't know of the poisonous vapors coming from the plant. And Kiba's spirit left this world.

The group of wolves and Mika continued traveling, which was quite hard since Mika was in much pain. Even though she tried not to show it. Her wound had slowed down with the bleeding, but it would start bleeding again every so often. She didn't have too long to live.

Toboe- I wish Kiba was here

Tsume- Well he's not so shut up

Hige- You guys calm down now's not the best time to be arguing.

Toboe- Sorry

Tsume- Ya what ever

Mika got worse everyday, and everyone became afraid for her life. But they could find no help miles around. And there was no clue of Kiba anywhere. About a day later Toboe spotted something lying in the snow.

Toboe- Hey look over there!

Hige- What ever it is leave it.

But of course Toboe didn't listen. As he got closer he saw it was that one man who was hunting them down earlier.

Toboe- He looks in trouble, maybe we should help him.

Hige- Hey dummy, he was trying to kill us

Toboe- But still, you guys go a head, I'll catch up.

When everyone had left, Toboe laid down next to the man. Trying to keep him warm. As the man shivered you could hear him whisper Blue's name as he hugged Toboe.

Tsume, Hige, and Mika continued on until finally Hige's nose told them that he could since a human. And sure enough there was a man on a horse. His skin was darker than the humans they had seen earlier, and we wore leather for clothes. He also had long, dark hair.

Man- You are wolves, are you not?

Tsume- What if we are?

Man- Then you are welcomed to follow me.

The Man gently put Mika on the horse, and we started ridding off, the wolves behind him. As Hige turned around he saw Toboe coming back. It took only an hour until the company came to a village. The houses were different, they were shaped like cones. People of the same color of the strange man were about.

Man- Wolves have been attacking our animals, but we know it is not truly wolves

Tsume- How?

Man- Because my people worship wolves, and we know there true nature. Many of our wolves have been disappearing.

Toboe- You worship wolves, why?

Man- Because man was made from the wolves at one time. When ever wolves broke away from there pride, or did no longer believe in wolf ways, or even their Paradise. They abandoned there wolf forms and became man.

The Man took Mika to the biggest tent, and inside was a very old man. His body was frail, and we was past the day he should have died. Mika was laid in front of the elder, and he began to chant ancient magic words. Her wound began to heal, but she was still in pain. She was waiting for something, before she would heal. The Old man then spoke, and his voice was low and haunted.

Elder- She waits for something, so she will not fully heal. Her mind shows me a white wolf.

Tsume- Kiba, but where can we find him

Man- There is a mountain not too far from here, on that mountain is a poisonous plant that puts you under a spell. He may be there.

Tsume- Alright we'll go check it out.

Toboe- I...I think I'll stay here.

Hige- Fine

Toboe- I mean after you guys find Kiba and leave. I want to stay. I have always felt comfortable around humans and I feel I belong. Besides I'm just slowing you down and I feel like maybe there isn't a real Paradise.

Tsume- If that's how you feel.

Tsume and Hige left, leaving Toboe behind. The man with the horse went with them to show them the way. The mountain's steep was rocky and very hard to walk on, but they finally made it to the plant. There inside the plant was Kiba. Though it was hard to tell. He was just skin and bones. And he looked dead.

Mika kept waking from her deep sleep. Tossing and turning, she now had a fever that she had to fight. Toboe came and sat beside her to give her some company. Toboe felt kind of bad for wanting to leave. He thought it wouldn't matter that much. Why should he stay, he was the only one who couldn't go to Paradise. All because of what he did to Gram. It haunted him everyday, on how he killed her. As he thought, he didn't notice that Mika was awake.

Mika- You know Toboe, it's not your fault she died.

Toboe- How do you know?

Mika- Your sadness, wanting to stay here, I can since it. You're not the only one who has a haunting past. I too am haunted by a death of a loved one. You guys aren't the first wolves I have ever seen. I once had a wolf as a friend. His fur was as black as the night, his name was Eclipse. And I wear his dog tags around my neck everyday. Toboe, I will tell you about my past. Something I have never told anyone before.


	10. Chapter 10

_I had a normal life when I was younger. I loved my parents very much. Things were never complicated. Then I turned twelve, and Eclipse came into my life. I met him one day walking home from school. I felt followed, and behind me was this huge black dog. It's weird how I wasn't afraid. And he followed me home. I begged my parents to keep him, and they finally agreed. I bought him dog tags right away and I named him Eclipse, because even though his fur was as dark as the night, his soul was as bright as the daylight._

_Every day, hour, minute was spent with Eclipse. And I talked to him about everything, I knew he was listening. I even called him little brother, we were that close. Every night Eclipse would sleep on my bed. He was part of the family. He would follow me everywhere, even at school. He would walk me to school, wait, then walk me back. He was my only friend, and I loved him more than anything in the world. _

_One day I saw a few posters on the walls as I walked home. They were want ads put up by the Nobles looking for wolves. And I was afraid, even though I didn't know why. That night I found out why. It was late at night, and when I woke up Eclipse was gone. I jumped up, and there at the window was a man. He was dressed in black, and his hair was also black, for some reason I can't remember the color of his eyes. As I looked at him, I knew it was Eclipse._

_I came over to him and he spoke to me._

_Eclipse- Hello there my little sister, I have some things to tell you. As you can see I am not just a dog, but a wolf. And the Nobles are looking for me, this might be our last night together. I thank you for your kindness and your love. Your life will never be the same again. I Love you._

_I couldn't help it then, I ran to him and began to cry. He held me in his arms, and we didn't notice that my mother had been listening to everything he had said. _

_In the morning my mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table. The house was too silent. I remember my mother apologizing, tears were in her eyes. There was a loud knocking at the door, my father opened the door and outside were Noble troops. They had come for Eclipse. I ran upstairs to protect him, but he was already down. The soldiers were trying to chain him down. He would not fight, so I fought for him. They managed to get him outside, I was crying so far. One of the soldiers slapped me to get me to shut up. That's when Eclipse finally attacked, he bit the soldier's hand, and a shot went off. Eclipse was shot. _

_I ran to him and put my arms around him. His blood on my arms. I would never let go. He tried to talk in a whisper._

_Eclipse- I love you Mika. Please take my tags. I wish for you to remember me. And I don't want the soldiers to take them away. I would have loved to taken you to Paradise._

_Those were his last words, he was taken away and he died alone in that truck. That's when I first learned of Paradise. I kept his dog tags, as you can see. I left the house that day. My parents and I fought, they said they were trying to protect me. But they killed my lover, and I could not forgive them. I packed some belongings and left. They were both heart broken, but that house just made me think of my love._

_I traveled to many places, not really living anywhere. A year later I found out my mother had died. I went to the funeral in secret. But my father knew I was there. He asked me to come back home, my mother had died of a broken heart and she had called out for me. But even with mom gone I still felt bitter, and I left. _

_Then I came to the town were Cheza was. I could tell there were other wolves, and I could tell Cheza was there. It reminded me of the Paradise Eclipse had told me of. And you know the rest of my story._


	11. Chapter 11

Tsume and Hige dragged Kiba back to the village. It was hard to see if he was alive or not. They silently prayed he was alive. Finally they made it back to the village. They came to the tent of the elder man and dropped Kiba next to him.

Hige- You have to hurry, can you save him?

Elder- I will call for him, but he must follow if he chooses.

The old man began to chant in a language the wolves did not recognize. His words held great power, an ancient language that only few knew.

Kiba heard his name being called. He had thought this was Paradise. He was not alone, a bobcat by the name of Myu was with him. He felt relaxed, yet something tugged at the back of his mind. He heard his name, some one was calling for him. And the memories came flooding back to him. He saw Cheza, Hige, Tsume, Darcia, and at last Mika. His search for Paradise. Just thinking about her started him back the journey home. But as Kiba looked back he saw what he thought was Paradise. Thick green trees, flowers in full bloom, everything he had ever dreamed and more. KIba also felt sad, he couldn't leave Myu behind. Kiba called out to her as he came back to the world.

Kiba- Coma back with me.

Myu- I wish, but I am long gone. I have no memory. You were right, this is not Pardise.

Kiba fell into darkness. When he woke he saw an elder man. He was in a room he hadn't seen before. But he knew he was safe because his friends were next to him.

Tsume- Glad to see you back among the living.

Hige- Ya…. You sure gave us a scare.

Kiba- Did Mika make it?

Tsume- She's waiting for you.

Kiba slowly got up. He was fine, he had been through more in life. Funny being in Paradise and seeing that elder man had brought back his childhood memories. When his pack died, and the man who took care of him. But he had to focus on the present. Going into another tent Kiba saw Toboe and Mika.

Toboe- Kiba you made it!

Kiba- Toboe tell me is Mika ok?

Toboe- She has a fever that she can not escape, the man said she was waiting for you. She was awke enough to tell me all about her past. I have to tell you I might stay behind here.

Kiba- Why Toboe, do you not believe in Paradise?

Toboe- I don't know, but I probably can't go anyway.

Kiba- It's not true Toboe.

Toboe- Well let's talk about it later.

Kiba came to the end of where Mika was sleeping. He sat down beside her. Stroking her head. He called out to her. Much like the man had, but Kiba called out in the name of love. And Mika slowly woke up and looked into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and love as deep as his. She whispered his name in disbelief. But he was real, ready to stand by her side.

This wont get any more interesting until everyone makes it to Jaguaras keep. I would like three more reviews if that's ok. I might not write mote until then. So please help out. I'm going to write about twenty chapters so stay tight.

12- leaving village, Toboe fights Walrus.

13- Soliders, arriving at Jaguaras keep

14- roaming around keep, split up

15- split up, fight

16- Jaguara has KIba, dance

17- Darcia, fight

18- escape, wandering

19- picked up, Cher and Hubb

20- Toboe dies, Darcia,

21- almost there, fight with everyone

22- gate to Paradise, fight

23- end


End file.
